


Broken

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke lives alone with memories and pain etched into his psyche by his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

*How it began ~*

“Mommy, can I please have it?” the huge dark innocent eyes of her eight year old son looked up at her, sparkling with hope, “It’s so sweet and adorable!”

Her own tiny sweet and adorable child looked up at her face clutching the handmade bunny, it’s polished ceramic cherubic face wearing an eternal smile. The pink velvet fabric of its body was soft against Sasuke’s arms and hands and it felt nice and squishy as he hugged the bunny tightly to his chest. 

Mikoto had taken her youngest son out shopping for groceries with her that Thursday morning, while Itachi trained for ANBU and Fugaku went to his usual post as head of the Uchiha Police Force of Konoha. It had been a warm spring day and the streets were filled with lively vendors selling everything from flower bouquets to handmade toys. Sasuke had easily spotted the toy cart filled with velvety soft-bodied cats, dogs, bears and rabbits. 

He scooped up the little pink bunny smiling at it’s tender features and floppy ears and had embraced it close, falling in love immediately. 

“I suppose, honey,” digging through her handbag, Mikoto had made a deal with the purveyor of the stand, while Sasuke bonded happily with his newfound friend. 

They headed home to prepare supper for Fugaku and Itachi, Sasuke grinning from ear to ear, and Mikoto pleasantly looking forward to the moment when her husband and eldest son would return home and they could share intimate family time at the dinner table. She had planned a special dinner tonight in honor of Itachi’s promotion to ANBU captain and she knew it would be a festive atmosphere at the Uchiha house that evening. 

~ ~ ~

*That evening ~*

“Mother, this is delicious,” Itachi purred as he chewed the tender teriyaki chicken breast smiling at Sasuke’s look-alike in womanly form. Mikoto had gone all out for Itachi’s promotion, making gyoza, miso soup, cucumber and daikon salad, teriyaki chicken and green tea cakes for a treat afterwards. 

Sasuke had helped her to mix the batter for the tiny delicate little cakes, stealing a lick of the green concoction each time he found his mother not watching him. 

“Sasuke helped me with dessert,” she smiled lovingly at her little angel who was still clutching his floppy bunny tightly as he ate. She had noticed in passing that he hadn’t released the toy from his grasp all afternoon and had even brought it with him to dinner. 

“Did you see Sasuke’s new toy, Itachi?” Mikoto crooned trying to make Sasuke feel noticed as the whole evening had been focused on praising Itachi for his accomplishments and achievements. 

Itachi cut his eyes over at Sasuke, taking note of the stupid looking rabbit hanging over his tiny arm. He snorted with a slight nod and looked back to his father, continuing in their discussion about the plans the Third Hokage had for security for the Annual Cherry Blossom Festival that was coming up shortly. 

Mikoto frowned at her older son’s behavior. Sasuke worshipped the older Uchiha and his dismissive attitude was quite disheartening to her. She often felt those painful twinges when she would watch her baby boy following so hard after Itachi, longing to be just like him, idolizing him and placing him on such a pedestal. And then for Itachi to treat him with such disdain saddened her. 

“Sasuke, would you like to help me clear the dishes and bring out the green tea cakes?”

Sasuke’s face brightened. “Yes, mother,” he smiled rising with his bunny and taking Itachi’s plate from him to follow his mother into the kitchen. 

“So have you named your new friend yet?”

“His name is Bun-bun,” Sasuke smiled holding the floppy bunny close to his chest.

~ ~ ~

*Months later ~*

“Goodnight, Sasuke,” Itachi grimaced at the way Sasuke cuddled the rabbit close to his chest. It was Itachi’s responsibility to tuck the younger in for the night, and he did his job without argument. Their rooms adjoined each other by a small water closet, and it was often that the little one would wander in and climb into bed with his older brother.

Itachi would have never, not in a million years, let on to the fact that he quite enjoyed it when little Sasuke would come toddling into his room, his hair disheveled and his eyes sleepy and precious. He would hold the small one in his arms, stroking those adorable black spikes, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until yawning, his otouto would fall back to sleep. 

Itachi loved Sasuke‘s smell-- his scent that was like no one else‘s, the warmth of his tender pale flesh against his own, and the feel of his quick heartbeat thumping gently against his chest. Itachi knew full-well that he was playing with fire. He was strongly aware that the feelings sleeping with his little brother aroused on the inside of him were wrong, and should in nowise be entertained. Nevertheless, he continued to dwell upon his impure thoughts and unceasingly touched himself night after night and thought of his baby brother. 

~ ~ ~

*Years later ~*

“Alright, Sasuke. Hurry up. I’m walking you to the academy for your first day.” 

“But I don’t understand why mother and father can’t walk me…”

“Stop fussing and get ready. I’m walking you. Father said so. So don’t question me-- just get ready.”

Sasuke’s face flushed a soft pink. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Itachi to walk him to school. Quite the contrary. He loved his older brother and wanted to spend time with him more than he wanted to spend time with anyone else. He just didn’t understand why his parents would opt for sending his brother with him on the first day of class, and not come themselves.

He shrugged sadly, imagining that they most likely thought he wasn’t worth the effort… a notion that he lived with daily. While everyone praised and admired Itachi, Sasuke was shunned and treated of little worth.

“I’m glad you’re taking me aniki…” Sasuke whispered softly, hoping that Itachi would hear him without his having to repeat his words. 

“Hai… just get ready. Do you want help making your bed?”

“Would you?” Sasuke gleamed. It was like Itachi to offer a hand. Even as hateful and aloof as Itachi could be with him, he could, in the same instant, turn on a dime and be incredibly kind and tender towards him. 

Itachi nodded and went to work helping his little brother make his bed. “Thank you for helping me nii-san…” Sasuke smiled at him, feeling slightly embarrassed that the older boy was already up and ready with his own bed made and everything in order. 

“No problem.” Itachi scowled as he watched Sasuke situate his ridiculous stuffed rabbit on his bed pillow. He had managed to keep that stupid rabbit all those years. Threadbare and worn looking now, Sasuke still slept with it. A wicked glimmer filled Itachi’s eyes. 

“You’re too old for that, you know.”

“What?”

“That stupid rabbit.”

“Bun-bun?” Sasuke smiled a weak smile at his beloved toy.

“Yeah. It’s stupid for a twelve year old to continue sleeping with a stuffed animal… I mean hell… you should be thinking of sleeping with a girl soon.”

Sasuke’s eyes were immediately cast down, his face shaded a deep crimson. How could Itachi be so cruel? He was being so nice only a second before.

“What’s wrong? Does that strike a raw nerve, Sasuke?” Itachi moved in to stroke Sasuke’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “Are you not interested in girls, otouto?” his voice was taunting and malicious.

Sasuke continued to look down at his pillow, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’ve inherited more than just your looks from your aniki…”

Sasuke turned away, the tears had managed to come and were streaming heavily down his beautiful face. 

Itachi grinned wickedly. He still had Sasuke right where he wanted him. 

~ ~ ~

*Two years later ~*

Itachi slammed into Sasuke’s room in a state of fury. If he could only get his hands on the boy, but his baby brother was nowhere to be found. Genma, his fellow Jounin, had just informed him that his baby brother’s instructor at the academy, Iruka-sensei, had witnessed Sasuke kissing another Genin. 

When Genma had laughed explaining that it was the blond haired boy-- the container for the nine-tailed-fox demon, Itachi had become incensed immediately. He failed to find the humor in Genma’s tale, and had left his post early to find Sasuke.

His blood boiling, he looked around the room-- Sasuke nowhere to be found. His hands reached for the closest thing he could destroy… and that happened to be his baby brother’s stuffed rabbit. That stupid toy that he always snuggled against, that inanimate *fucking* object, that Sasuke chose to cling to, and kiss and hold. His jealous rage over the situation was incredible. He kicked Sasuke‘s night table sending it toppling over, his lamp crashing into the floor and breaking into a million tiny pieces. 

His teeth and fists were clenched, his insides seething, his body shaking with anger. He imagined his brother finding refuge in the arms of another-- of anything other than him alone, and he took the rabbit, ripping the tiny soft velveteen arms and legs limb from limb, throwing it to floor and stomping its fragile glass face that had brought solace to Sasuke on so many nights, with the heel of his boot shattering the tender smiling face in the process, utterly obliterating it.

“… Itachi?” the soft voice whimpered from the door of the bedroom. Sasuke had come home early from school to find Itachi in his fit of rage, tearing up his room, destroying his belongings in the process. 

Itachi railed on him, eyes ablaze with Sharingan, cutting him through to his soul.

“… aniki…?” Sasuke’s voice was immediately trembling, laced with fear at the situation in which he had happened upon his older brother. This was definitely not good. He had no idea what it was about, but it was definitely *not* *good*. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Itachi raged toward him grabbing him by the hair of his head and jerking him hard to the floor. Sasuke cried out as Itachi began to batter him severely, striking blow after hateful blow to his head and neck. 

The smaller boy fell to the ground, his hands landing in the broken glass of the ruined lamp. He cried out in pain as his hands were slit and cut against the cruel pointed shards. 

“Itachi! Itachi! Stop! Please!” his words were desperate shrieks now, begging his brother to stop hurting him. He was bleeding profusely from his hands, but Itachi paid no mind to his plight and continued to batter him…

… and then Sasuke looked down and saw the broken pink velvet body of his only friend in the world. The body of his bunny that his mother had bought him so many years ago; his childhood toy that he had truly cherished and adored, was now smashed, crushed and fully wasted on the wood floor among the slivered pieces of sharp glass, its stuffing strung out in cobweb-like piles, its happy face, no more. And the tears began to fall… slowly at first.

“Why, Itachi? Why are you doing this?” he heaved, his heart pounding in his chest, searching for any type of explanation for the reason why Itachi had just snapped like this. 

His words were lost in a gasp as Itachi gripped his hair and the back of his shirt roughly and tossed him onto the bed on his stomach. His hands clutched fearfully at the quilt then quickly released them as pain shot through his hands and arms as the splinters of glass were pressed in deeper. 

His face was buried into the mattress by his brothers strong cruel hand pressing his face down mercilessly. He felt the older boy straddle his backside, ripping his forehead protector from his head, and within mere seconds, his hands were bound together tightly, inhibiting his blood flow to his hands and fingers. 

“Itachi, please,” he cried in a hoarse whisper. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

“Shut up! I said *Shut up*!” Itachi smacked him hard against his ear with his fist causing Sasuke to see stars momentarily. “Shut your *fucking* mouth! Don’t say another word unless I tell you to! Do you hear me?” 

Sasuke nodded quietly, biting back the tears that streamed heavily down his cheeks now. He was mortified. Itachi was dangerous. He was a highly trained assassin for the ANBU Black Ops and could obviously take his brother out with one blow if he so desired. Sasuke bit his lip, his body wracked with violent tremors of fear as he felt his brother rip his pants down exposing the soft pale skin of his ass.

“No! Itachi! No! Please god, no!” his voice flooded forth in desperate wails. Itachi had told him to keep quiet, but at the sudden realization that his brother was getting ready to rape him, and there wasn‘t one single thing he could do about it, he failed to hold his peace any longer. “Please god! Not like this, aniki!” Sasuke howled out, the tears streaming rivers down his flushed cheeks. 

Itachi leaned in over top of him covering Sasuke’s smaller body with his own, viciously spreading his legs apart with one knee. Whispering deadly monotonous words into the ear of his only brother, “You. Are. Mine.” He thrust his fingers into Sasuke open squalling mouth, getting his fingers very wet with all the snot, saliva and tears that were freely flowing from every orifice on the boy’s face, and reached in behind him to find that tender virgin hole that he knew was waiting for him. 

Sasuke winced as the first finger was buried deep inside him, cried out in pain as the second was added, and screamed so loudly on the third that Itachi ripped his own forehead protector from his head and gagged Sasuke with it quickly, effectively quieting his outbursts, he tied it tightly at the back of his head, pulling his soft black spikes cruelly in the process. 

“You will be quiet,” Itachi spat viciously he ripped his pants down in the front exposing his heated erection. He spread Sasuke’s cheeks wide and lined himself up, preparing to take him. 

Sasuke’s body was rigid and tense beneath him. His eyes were wide open in fright, but as Itachi penetrated him without mercy, he screwed his eyes tightly shut wishing to make everything go away, wishing desperately that he could disappear. 

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. This was a horrible nightmare from which he would soon wake up and he would find himself cuddled in the loving arms of his big brother. Why was Itachi even doing this? What had he done to warrant something of this magnitude? And suddenly it dawned on him. He had been seen by two of the teachers at the academy kissing Naruto. It had happened on the way back to the school from the training grounds, and it had been a total misunderstanding. 

Team Seven was just playing around and Sakura had accused him and Naruto of being gay together. Sasuke knew that she was more or less just fishing for information as to whether or not he was involved with anyone, which he was not. But he was definitely *not* interested in the pink-haired girl. There was one person, and one person only who he was smitten for, and that was his brother, Itachi Uchiha. 

Naruto had actually come to his rescue in the situation, nodding seriously at Sakura and whispering, ‘it’s true, teme and I, we are lovers…’ He had then proceeded to kiss Sasuke on the mouth in front of their astounded team-mate. It was all a joke between the blonde kyuubi and the younger Uchiha, but for Sakura, it was all she needed to call off her one-sided love affair with the raven. 

Itachi was bound to have caught wind of the rumor that he was seen kissing Naruto on the way back to the academy. But why would he react like this? 

Sasuke cried out as he slammed in and out of him using unnecessary roughness. Slowly, the pain was began to subside and Itachi’s movements were becoming smoother and more fluid, no doubt being lubricated with his own blood, and other body fluids. 

It felt warm and then it felt hot; he was sweating profusely and his tear-stained face he buried in the mattress, trying desperately to stop his crying. The pain had bled away almost without his notice, and what had replaced it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. Itachi’s member was pressing against a spot inside of him that felt bizarrely delightful. Each stroke of his hips sent gentle fiery tremors through Sasuke’s pale body, each movement and groan from the older boy made his own cock harden thicker and longer. 

Moments later, he was pushing his ass into the air, moaning against the gag around his mouth, feeling completely aroused, and loving the feeling of Itachi pounding into him. He wanted it to last forever. 

Itachi leaned in to whisper into his ear. “You remember this foolish otouto. Remember how this feels. Remember that I was your first, and never forget. Never forget that I’m the one who you were made for.” 

Itachi bit down on his shoulder, breaking the skin and spilling Sasuke’s blood, he lapped at it like a bloodthirsty animal, his feral growls reverberating near Sasuke’s ear as he cried out again in pain.

“I own you, Sasuke. Never forget that.” 

~ ~ ~

Itachi left the village soon after that, taking a top secret S-ranked mission as a spy for Konoha within the shadowy organization of the Akatsuki. He left behind him a broken boy. A boy who was shattered on the inside. A boy who was crushed, traumatized and devastated. A boy who was never able to form relationships with anyone. A boy left alone to live in his own misery, pain and sadness without an explanation, without an apology, without absolution. 

Sasuke had gathered up the pieces of all the broken things in his room that day. He didn’t want his parents to come home and find the mess. Then he would have needed to explain things and there was no explanation. He had convinced Naruto that he and Itachi had gotten into a fistfight, and that was the reason for his bruises and cuts.

“Boys will be boys…” his mother had smiled sadly, ruffling his hair that night as he sat in the bathroom bandaging the cuts on his hands from the broken lamp. 

He didn’t see Itachi anymore after that until the day he left. It was a dark and rainy day and depression had already begun to root itself deep inside Sasuke’s heart. He still couldn’t understand why the things that had happened had to happen. He still loved his brother more than anything and still couldn’t grasp the reality of what Itachi had unleashed on him. 

He had bid Itachi good-bye with the rest of his family with only a bow, refusing to look the older man in the eyes, refusing to say the words “*good-bye*”. He didn’t know when he would see Itachi again, *if ever*.

~ ~ ~

Many years later ~

Sasuke had worked his way to the top of the Uchiha Police Force of Konoha. He had taken the position of assistant chief to his father and helped the man oversee the protection of the village. Itachi’s mission had drawn out over many years time and Sasuke had began to doubt that he would ever see the man again. Such a dangerous mission carried with it a hefty price tag, and one that could be called in at any time. 

The younger raven walked toward home that evening. It would be another lonely night for him, though he was quite used to lonesomeness. He had never married-- had never even had a significant other, for that matter. The emotional issues that Itachi had scarred him with were too much of a burden to have to share with another individual. He chose to shoulder them alone. He had confessed what had happened to his former sensei, years ago, but to share a bed with someone else was out of the question. 

He had managed to repress most of the pain, but his life was a sad, lonely existence. It wasn’t that he didn’t have many admirers; he did in fact, have many. His tragic beauty was like a magnet to women and men alike, but his aloof personality kept his devotees at bay. Sasuke Uchiha was unapproachable and unobtainable.

He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and let himself in to the dreary lackluster apartment. He didn’t care much for aesthetics or frivolities. Life was about existing to him. The only thing he truly excelled at was his skill as a shinobi, though the main reason was because he had failed to pursue any other outside interests.

He set his pack down by the front door. The apartment was cold and dark. He didn’t really care, but he flipped the central heat on to take the chill out of the air. He left a trail of clothes in the floor on the way to the bathroom. His favorite time of day was when he could shed the dark police uniform in trade from a dark pair of pajama pants. Turning on the hot spray of the shower filled the small room instantly with steam as it mingled with the nippy air. 

He shed the last of his clothes, his body shuddering from the draft. He took comfort knowing by the time he stepped out of the shower, the tiny living space would be toasty warm. He washed himself, scrubbing his hair and other body parts, brushed his teeth and stepped out of the stall, making a mental note that he needed to buy more shampoo the next time he was out. 

He toweled off and pulled his favorite black pajama pants on with the drawstring waist. He wiped the steam from the mirror with a hand towel and peered at the reflection held there. He was getting older, and though his skin still looked youthful, his eyes looked sad and tired. He had noticed dark shadows beginning to form as of late, and realized that there was nothing he was doing any different that he could attribute the new development to. 

He still came home everyday at the same time, still ate the same microwavable ramen soup every night, still visited the same library once a week to check out a new novel to lose himself in, and still harbored the same excruciating ache in his heart that had been there for years-- nurtured it was really a better word.

Could a person love to hurt? Could a person actually love pain? No. Sasuke didn’t love the pain. He loved the person who had rendered his heart ruined. The day that he had came home and found Itachi in a rage was the day he had ceased to live. He merely existed from day to day in a cold gray world, with no hope of restoration. Itachi had apparently moved on. He was still on the top secret mission in the northern part of the Fire Country, and Sasuke had heard from inside sources that his brother had a lover. 

As if his life weren’t a foul enough existence, now his heart ached more excruciatingly with the fresh news of Itachi’s love life. It was like reopening an old wound that had never quite healed. 

He shook the water from his hair and towel dried it, heading to the kitchen to enjoy his 40 cent Styrofoam bowl of ramen from the microwave. He looked forward to it everyday. Not that it was much, because it truly was something most men would have snubbed their noses at. His peers were living their lives happily, making families for themselves, even having children. Naruto and Hinata, Lee and Sakura, Neji and Tenten… all of his old friends had fulfilling lives of their own, which helped him to feel even more alone. 

They would often invite him to their get-togethers and parties and sometimes he would actually attend, but rarely, and when he did attend, he seemed to only put a damper on the others’ fun and wound up leaving early, returning to his empty apartment and falling into bed with a book… his only means of escape in his life. 

Of course, there were the nights… that he would drift off to sleep and would experience the most amazing dreams he could ever imagine. In his dreams, the one he loved would come to him and make tender love to him and play his body like a master played a finely tuned musical instrument, high and sweet. The dreams he experienced were purely intoxicating and he would wake to sadly realize that his sheets were wet and his bed was empty, as was his heart. 

The microwave beeped signaling him that his bowl of ramen was ready, and the tea kettle had began to whistle softly. He removed it and poured himself a cup of green tea and took the bowl along with some chopsticks on a little tray to his bedroom. He flipped on the radio beside his bed, and with an air of boredom listened to the news as he ate his ramen in solitude.

He had thought several times about getting a dog, but to leave an animal like that cooped up in the apartment all day would be severe. Perhaps a kitten might be a good idea. He had always been fond of kittens, or maybe even a rabbit when the weather turned warmer. He could buy a hutch to keep it in on the veranda. He shrugged mentally. He needed a little company. Someone to talk to that wouldn’t talk back, but would listen happily to him say nothing. 

He slurped the chicken flavored broth down finishing his dinner and returned his dishes to the kitchen sink, washing them quickly and headed back to his bedroom. He had checked out a new mystery novel from the Konoha Library yesterday and was eager about getting started reading, as it looked quite promising. 

He knelt beside his bed and prayed, as he did each and every night to whoever was up there. It was true. His faith had been tested and tried. He had given up on a lot of things in his life, and he really didn’t know where he stood with the gods. His prayers were always the same. *Please protect him. Please watch over him and prosper him. Please keep him safe. Please let him return to me.* 

He really didn’t know if his prayers would be heard, much less ever be answered, but he continued to pour out, hoping that small measure of faith would find favor with the gods. He climbed into bed, and propping two pillows under his head proceeded to lose himself in his new book. 

Two hours later his head was fallen limply to the side, his eyes closed, the long black lashes gracing his cheeks, almost femininely. His book was fallen haphazardly on the floor, and soft snuffles could be heard coming from the pretty but sad looking face that had drifted off into peaceful dreams.

~ ~ ~

In his visions of night, he was on his bed. In his very bed that he slept in now in his apartment. The air was warm and thick in his dreams despite the reality of the fact that it was a frosty October outside. A gentle breeze drifted through an open window in his bedroom, whipping the sheer curtains with an wraithlike eeriness in the moonlight.

He stirred from his sleep in his dream, and there *he* was again, standing by the open window, his shadowy form outlined by the ethereal glow of the moonlight-- his features obscured. His strides toward the bed were calm and graceful, fluid and catlike. He was more beautiful than Sasuke remembered him, and the fingertips that reached out to trail lightly, teasingly along his chest and abdomen burned like cold fire. 

A soft gasp slipped from Sasuke’s lips, his eyes widening at the realization of the circumstance. His cock hardened deliciously in the black pajama pants and his pulse quickened as the man moved against him, covering Sasuke’s mouth with his own. Warm, wet and inviting, Sasuke gladly surrendered to the movements of the other man’s tongue. Hot, slick and teasing, their members slid against one another and their bodies burned for release. 

“*Nii-san*,” the name was like honey on his lips, dripping and sensual. This was what he longed for, this was what he ached to experience his whole life. 

*RRRRRRING* *RRRRRRRING* *RRRRRRRRRING*

Sasuke awoke with a start-- the telephone beside his bed ringing loudly in his ear. He must had fallen asleep reading again. The lamplight was still on, the radio still playing softly in the background. 

He looked around half-dazed from his slumber and realized that he was plagued by an aching erection, and his thoughts drifted quickly to his dream. It was as always… the same dream. The same person. The same feelings and sensations. 

*RRRRRRING* *RRRRRRRRING*

“Hello?” His voice was soft and sleepy sounding.

“Uchiha Sasuke?” 

“Mmm… yeah?”

“This is Lieutenant Matsuo.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to find his bearings. 

“Sir, I’m afraid I have some bad news… it’s your parents.”

~ ~ ~

Sasuke sat across the desk looking blankly at the Hokage. Her face was wrought with tension, and the dark circles under her amber eyes were proof that she had not slept since the unnerving news had come across her desk of the death of the Captain of the Uchiha Police Force and his wife. A band of rogue ninjas from a neighboring country had attacked the two of them while they were on sabbatical in Yarehasu. Apparently it had at least been quick with little suffering. That was the only detail that Sasuke could find any consolation in. 

“I’m calling Itachi back,” her voice soft and gentle, but firm as she locked eyes with Sasuke to let him know that she meant business and there was no room for argument on his part.

The raven haired man sitting across from her stared back, his features dead, black eyes that should have sparkled with tears of anguish remained cold and lifeless. She was astonished at the lack of emotion the young man was portraying at the loss of his parents. 

“He’ll be back in time for the funeral. After which point, he’ll replace your father as Chief of the Konoha Police Force.” 

Sasuke nodded, not saying a word. His argument would have only brought strife to an already strained relationship. The mistakes of his younger days had put the Hokage in quite a difficult predicament, but she had stood by Fugaku’s choice to make Sasuke assistant chief of the Force. The Hokage demanded his complete submission to her authority if he was to take the position, and he had hesitantly agreed.

Inside, his insides began to boil with such intense emotion he could barely contain his stoic demeanor. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream, cry or stand up and flip the woman’s desk over on top of her. *Itachi was coming back* and there wasn’t a fucking thing he could do about it. 

~ ~ ~

He had returned to work with business as usual after his meeting with the Hokage. He was needed now, more than ever. Konoha was on heightened alert status and the police force had a job to do. 

The memorial service was arranged with the local funeral home and was to be held the day after tomorrow. It didn’t help matters that a monstrous typhoon was moving onto the coast of the Fire Country and would be bringing an upsurge of rain and clouds into the area. Sasuke shook his head in dismay. Funerals almost always seemed to take place during bad weather, and it looked like his parents’ service would be no different. 

He sighed and rocked back in the chair behind his desk, and lifted his feet to prop them on the edge of the desk, crossing them, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. What a long fucking day it had been. First he had received the news from Lieutenant Matsuo of the news about his parents. Then he had met with the Hokage early that morning and been informed of Itachi’s new positioning. Finally, he had received word that a huge storm was blowing in placing an even greater air of despair to his already despondent situation. 

~ ~ ~

As he walked out the door of the Police Station, heading for home, the skies were already growing heavily dark and foreboding, even at five o’clock in the afternoon. He shivered and hugged his flak jacket tighter around his lithe body. The warm lights of Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop beckoned to him as he passed by and the warmth invited him in, tickling his nose with the aroma of their popular fare. 

He watched the crowd as he passed by. He saw that Kakashi was there, seated near the back with his nose in his little orange book. Some things would never change. He decided that a bowl of homemade ramen sounded better than his usual 40 cent Styrofoam microwaveable cuisine. He went inside, ordered and headed toward the back and slid into the booth with his former teacher. 

The man had aged over the past ten years. His lazy peaceful demeanor still clung to him just as the black mask clung to his lower face. 

“Sensei?” Sasuke greeted the Jounin as he basically invited himself to sit down. He and Kakashi were on close terms. The man had taken quite a fondness to him way back when, even choosing him over the other teammates to steal away with him and teach him some of the more complicated shinobi arts, such as Chidori. Sasuke had been thankful for his sensei’s faith in him. Even when he had gone awry and taken up with Orochimaru, Kakashi had been the first one to come to his rescue, standing up for him before the Hokage and the other elders of the village. 

“Oh hey there, Sasuke.” Kakashi smiled his usual friendly smile, his singular eye forming its characteristic arc. Sasuke could easily sense the Jounin’s true expression behind the lighthearted greeting.

Sasuke smiled at the older man. “Do you mind if I…?” 

“No, no! Not at all. I wouldn’t mind some company tonight,” Kakashi’s face became serious. He cleared his throat as a transition from the customary rhetoric and onto more pressing issues. “Sasuke… how are you holding up?”

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he looked down at the little pot of hot jasmine tea the waitress had placed before him, the muscle in his jaw clenching in his hesitation.

He looked up to lock eyes with his former master. “Itachi’s coming back.” Just three simple words spoke volumes of pain and heartache to the white haired man. 

Kakashi nodded shortly. “I’ve already been told. The Hokage briefed ANBU today and she’ll be holding a meeting with all other Jounin-ranked shinobi in the morning to discuss the future plans for Konoha and the Police Force.”

Kakashi had been the only person he had ever told his forbidden secret to. Kakashi knew everything that had transpired between the two brothers. He was the only person in Konoha that Sasuke felt he could trust with information so sensitive. 

“How do you feel about what happened?” his sensei had questioned him the night he had broken down and spilled his guts to him. Kakashi had noticed that things had not been right with Sasuke since Itachi had left to go on this extended mission in the Akatsuki, but the boy was taking it a bit far. The boy was being terribly forlorn and aloof… more so than before, and the Jounin had invited Sasuke over to spend the night with him to watch movies, have dinner… a sleepover of sorts and Sasuke had wound up crying on the man’s shoulder for the better part of the night. 

Kakashi had been remarkably understanding. Sasuke had been beside himself over what had happened, explaining all the circumstances to his teacher. “I think I’m in love with him.” Sasuke had whispered through bitter tears. The older Jounin had looked as if he may just as easily cry too. It was obvious that on some level, he shared the pain that Sasuke was going through. 

“Love is never wrong, Sasuke,” had been his catch-all clichéd answer for his student as he had hugged the young man tightly against his chest. 

“Maybe things can work out this time,” Kakashi offered him softly as Sasuke’s ramen bowl was delivered before him. 

“Itadakemasu,” he whispered, taking his chopsticks and studying Kakashi’s masked face. It was obvious that he was deep in thought. The boy was an enigmatic and mysterious person and it was difficult to actually sense what he was thinking. 

“What are you going to do?” Kakashi pressed on.

Sasuke shrugged, taking a bite of noodles and chewing thoughtfully. “I’m leaving it in his hands. I’m not doing anything. I’ll receive him back as my brother and my superior in the police force… and I’ll pray that we can both move forward from there.”

“So you’re not even going to try to talk to him about what happened.”

Sasuke shook his head bitterly. “Would there be any point?”

“Maybe. I mean chances are he’s got something to say to you.”

“Then why hasn’t he contacted me all these years? … it’s not like I’m hard to find. It‘s ancient history anyway,” Sasuke’s words were laced with resentment as he looked into the eye of his former sensei begging for an answer to a question that no one knew the answer to… save Itachi himself.

“You say it’s ancient history, Sasuke, but it still hurts you like it happened yesterday.”

Sasuke sighed heavily and took another small bite of ramen. He didn’t answer. He didn’t have a comeback. It was more than true. His physical wounds from that day had healed quickly-- but the emotional injuries were still as fresh and raw as if they had taken place that morning. 

~ ~ ~

The apartment was dark and cold, as usual when Sasuke entered, shutting the door behind him. Long slender fingers slid dejectedly through the soft black spikes. He needed a shower. What a wretched day it had been. His whole body ached. He supposed he had been tensed up for most of the day, considering. Who wouldn’t have been? 

He dropped his pack by the door, as was his usual routine and moved toward the bathroom shelling off his police uniform over the layer of other uniforms he had dropped on his way to the shower each night that week. On Saturday morning, he would gather them all up and do laundry. It was the highlight of his week, he thought miserably. 

He turned the heat up and climbed into and out of the shower in haste, eager to turn in early for the night. Sleep would be good and he looked forward not only to that sweet netherworld, but more toward the one who would meet him in his dreams. He pulled on a black pair of worn pajama pants not pulling the drawstring completely tight, letting them ride comfortably low on his hips. 

Reading was really out of the question tonight. He felt as if there would be no way he would be able to concentrate on a book. He needed to rest his mind and meditate on all the issues at hand. He needed to think about his parents and reflect on their lives; more importantly, he needed to consider on the possibilities as to why he had yet to shed a tear for them in death. But at the top of his list, he needed to prepare himself for the inevitable meeting that was soon to come with his only brother. 

~ ~ ~

He drifted off to sleep surprisingly quick.

He was awakened by a soft rapping at the door. He was roused from his slumber, imagining that he was dreaming. It had to be that stupid blackbird tapping at his bedroom window… it came sometimes during the early morning, begging for morsels of food, and Sasuke often gave it a crust of bread. It would stand perched on the window sill eyeing him with its head cocked to the side, beady little eyes staring intently at him, as if it were studying him. He knew he was lonely the day he began talking to it… and even more so when he began anticipating its visits.

*tap tap tap*

There it was again. The sound was definitely not coming from his bedroom window, but from the front door. He mind felt foggy-- he was never one to wake up bright-eyed and bushy tailed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. It was one minute past twelve o’clock midnight. Who could be there at such an hour? His heart skipped a beat. 

He didn’t bother to put on his shirt as he made his way into the living room to answer the door. His heart was thrumming against his ribcage causing his breathing the quicken with expectancy.

He unlatched the chain, turned the deadbolt back and pulled the door open to reveal the nighttime visitor.

“Nii-san.”

~ ~ ~

The fingers that had trailed across his skin in his moonlit fantasies were now filling him deeply, deliciously-- pushing against the back of his head, coaxing his head and shoulders down into the mattress. Gently this time with no malice, no cruelty. 

“Nnnh… Itachi,” soft sultry moans escaped his lips without restraint. This was what he had longed for. This was what had tormented his dreams day and night. He had needed and desired his aniki like this for so long, and here they were.

“Sasuke you’re so hot inside… so tight,” Itachi groaned as his talented fingertips grazed over that small fleshy pad inside him. Brilliant lights danced across his vision and his body was wrought with the most undeniable pleasure he had ever experienced in his life. His whole frame trembled with delight as his brother, stroked it over and over, teasing and tantalizing him.

“Itachi… I’ve wanted this for so long,” Sasuke whimpered, arching his back and pressing his ass up toward the capable digits that thrust deeply in and out of him, completely at his brother’s mercy. 

Itachi’s arm was wrapped around his brother’s slender waist, pulling him into his lap, letting his straining length burn lustful and hard between the soft mounds of flesh. The man’s hands were on his own weeping erection, pumping slow and torturously, worrying his tender sensitive nipples with his other hand. 

Sasuke allowed his head to fall backward against Itachi’s shoulder, crying out softly in ecstasy as Itachi worked his body like a whore. “Nnnghhh… god. Touch me aniki… touch me all over,” he whispered, his mind becoming hazy with lust. 

“I want you Sasuke… I’ve always wanted you, just like this,” Itachi’s voice was husky with need. He took Sasuke’s mouth in a burning hot kiss, easily becoming intoxicated on his baby brother’s warm wet sweetness.

He positioned Sasuke perfectly over his member, “are you ready?” he murmured, his voice thick with desire.

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. He was more than ready, he was feeling overcome with need to be penetrated by his brother; to feel the man’s hot, hard as steel cock deep inside him again. 

The last time they were together like this it had been in anger and fury and Sasuke had been broken into a million tiny pieces, and now his brother had returned and in this simple act of passion, Sasuke could feel himself being mended all over again, finally being made whole again.

The tip of Itachi’s cock was hot and slick as he nudged it against Sasuke’s hot ring of quivering flesh. “Can you take it, Sasuke?” he whispered with sincere concern as he nipped the younger man’s shoulder gently, running his tongue across the spot where his teeth had stimulated the flesh causing Sasuke to moan as push back against him. 

He nodded, and Itachi’s hands slid to Sasuke’s hips, using light force to push him down onto his rigid cock. He felt Sasuke’s body resist the wide girth of his head, but undaunted, pressed harder against those slender hips that promised mind blowing pleasure was nigh.

Sasuke gasped softly as Itachi’s member penetrated the tight ring of muscle. It burned and ached, but he felt deliciously stretched as Itachi began to work his cock deeply into the younger man with gentle strokes, coaxing Sasuke to bounced lightly on him, forcing his dick into his welcoming heat. 

Sasuke’s arms slid back above his head, running his fingers through Itachi’s long silky tresses, bowing his body in process, opening himself up wider and more eagerly for his older brother. “Fuck me,” he whispered those two small forbidden words that caused Itachi’s body to slip into overdrive. 

“Yesss… otouto,” Itachi groaned, pushing Sasuke back down onto all fours on the mattress, and gripping his hips tightly began a slow deep grind.

“Nnnh… ahhh… nii-chan…” the deep moans and forbidden sighs seemed to ooze from his lips as Itachi took him with deep intensity.

“Sasuke… you’re taking me so deep. You feel *amazing*,” Itachi breathed in his ear, looming above him, their sweat-slicked bodies slid enticingly against one another. 

“Aniki… it feels so good. I want all of you,” Sasuke breathed out between thrusts, his body wrapped in extreme pleasure. 

Itachi’s hand was on his cock again, stroking and pleasing him, sliding and pumping, hard and fast, with smooth slippery friction from Sasuke’s own juices. 

The older shinobi’s body pressed hard against him over and over again, the wide head of his cock bruising and ramming against his prostate over and over, exciting his body into a frenzy of emotional passion.

He could feel the rapture beginning to build hot and sweet, pooling heavily in his stomach, drawing at his ripe feverish balls, and teasing at the base of his spine, threatening its impending and inevitable flood.

He breathed out as he felt Itachi’s mouth against his head again whispering those forbidden obscenities in his ear that he had longed to hear for so *so* long. “Come for me, otouto. Come for your aniki. I love you. Sasuke.”

And at that tender gesture, at those beckoning words, Sasuke breathed out tears of pain mingled with joy, gentle cries of grief mingled with happiness as his orgasm overtook him again and again with waves of pleasure and pain, his body wracked with every emotion, so strong, so sweet and so sad. 

~ ~ ~

He awoke again. His sheets wet and tangled around his body… his bed empty once again… his brother, his love nowhere to be found still haunting his dreams, beautiful, ethereal, and cruelly keeping him bound forever in his brokenness.


End file.
